


Reader Insert: Commander Cody

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: Reader Insert [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79s, Bar, Clone Wars, Danger, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: A Collection of reader-insert fics starring Commander Cody! Mind the tags and rating, they'll change as I add more work. Feel free to pop over to my tumblr @rowansparrow-writing to request something of your own!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Series: Star Wars: Reader Insert [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Jealousy at 79s

You hadn’t expected 79s to be so crowded.

The bar, usually only ever inhabited by clones and a few others here or there, was packed wall-to-wall with creatures of all shapes and sizes, clones and other species alike all packed together to celebrate a major victory on the front.

Commander Cody guided you inside carefully by the bicep, glancing over his shoulder to check on you.

“I’ll get us a drink!” He said to you over the music. Truthfully, parties weren’t really your scene, and it wasn’t much of his scene either, but he looked so handsome in his Officer Greys that you couldn’t say no to him.

You smiled, looking around, and spotted Captain Rex along with a few other clones in a far corner of the bar, all of them dressed in their greys. They made quite the handsome bunch.

“Rex is on the other side of the bar!” You told him, again shouting to be heard. “I can head over to him and you can meet us there.”

“You sure?” Cody asked, pausing lightly, his fingers loosening on your arm.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you there.” You promised, smiling up at him.

Cody nodded, working his way over to the bar while you made your way over to Rex. The Captain nodded at you when you approached.

“Y/N.” He grinned, tilting his drink at you. “You’re looking lovely tonight.”

“Ravishing, I’d say.” Another Commander snickered. You looked up at him, tilting your head to the side. Rex rolled his eyes.

“Y/N, this is Commander Fox.” He introduced.

“A pleasure.” Fox drawled, lifting your hand so he could ghost his lips over your knuckles. He smelled of whiskey.

You chuckled, enjoying the attention. “Lovely to meet you too, Commander.” You took a step closer to him, batting your eyes up at him. “I have a certain fondness for men of rank… Commanders, such as yourself.”

“And such as me.”

You looked over your shoulder, watching as Cody set the drinks down, one in front of you and one to Rex. It appeared as though he decided he didn’t want his anymore, and was looking at you funny. His ears were slightly pink, and you grinned.

Oh, this would be fun.

“Yes. Like you, Commander.” You replied, but turned your attention back to Fox. “So what is it you do, Commander?”

“He’s a Couruscant Guard Commander.” Cody interjected. “A glorified police droid.”

“Somebody sounds jealous.” Fox replied, resting his chin on his jaw, smirking at Cody. “What’s the matter, Commander? Don’t like it when I talk to your cyare?” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around you. “What about this? Do you hate this too?”

“Y/N can do whatever they want.” Cody drawled, but you knew he was jealous, the tips of his ears pink and jaw set.

“Anything?” Fox cooed, still pushing Cody further.

“Oh for the love of Kriff, give him a break.” Rex said, nudging Fox with a soft chuckle.

Fox relented, and so did you, wandering back over to Cody and wrapping your arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry.” You promised him, cupping his cheek. “You’re always first in my heart, love.”


	2. Disobedient

Cody walked towards you slowly, his hands behind his back, head tilted ever so slightly to the side. His face conveyed innocence, but you knew that look in his eyes. You knew it far too well. 

“I could’ve sworn I told you to wait on the ship.” He said quietly, eyeing you. You were a Senator, and Commander Cody and a few of his men had been tasked with escorting you on a relief mission to your home world, but once you’d landed, there had been a skirmish. Cody had ordered you to wait on the ship while he and his men dealt with the problem, but you’d joined him in battle, guns blazing, determined to protect your planet and the soldiers charged with guarding you.

“You might have. It was hard to hear over all the blaster fire.” You replied smoothly. “Do we really have time for this, Commander?”

“I’m making time.” Cody said firmly, stepping into your space and tilting your chin up. He brushed his thumb along your lower lip, looking you up and down. “You disobeyed a direct order.”

“I don’t believe you give me orders, Commander.” You replied. A thrill of excitement snuck through your body, and Cody didn’t miss it.

“When you compromise the safety of my men with your foolishness, then I _do_ give you orders, Y/N.” He lowered his mouth to your ear, giving the skin there a small, subtle little kiss. “I don’t think you want to know what comes next if you disobey my orders again.” He purred. He nipped your ear lightly, and pulled back again, one eyebrow cocked up at you, appraising you.

“Shall we get going then?” He asked cheerfully, his hands behind his back once more.

You swallowed, struggling to find your voice. “Y-yes Commander. We should get going.” You managed, knees weak. Cody smirked at you, and shifted, keeping one hand on the small of your back as he guided you out of the room and back to where the rest of the men were waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr!


End file.
